


[Podfic] Remade

by nickelmountain



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Female Protagonist, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellis Coldwine is back in New Crobuzon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36296) by [Vilakins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Vilakins). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/BasLagRemadenewcover_zps68e78659.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:01:29  


**Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/5fstyt78n5kcx1ohw9xe) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ptgon1ofy3o4n8bv2xok)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Yes, that's Tilda Swinton on the cover. She's who I cast in my headcanon for Bellis Coldwine. I'm not skilled enough with GIMP to give her Frieda Brand's precise coloring, but this captures what I was going for well enough.


End file.
